Child and Friend
by bononk
Summary: A short story following the relationship of Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.
1. Chapter 1

It began early on in elementary school. I think it was in the third grade, back when friend groups were beginning to settle. We used to move a lot because mom's work forced us to so I never had any proper friends. I don't think anyone from my old schools remember me much. If they do, they probably think of the crybaby who relied on the teacher too much.

Mom stopped moving us all over Japan when I was third grade mostly because my grades weren't doing too great and because she managed to find a new home job. I still didn't have any friends. Though, I talked to the neighbor sometimes but he was much older than me and probably only remembers me as the cute little kid who lived next door before he moved onto college. In fact, he probably only talked to me because I was cute (I have childhood photos, I know what I looked like).

Anyways, it was already late in the school year when it happened. The other third graders had some sort of unspoken, not-written list of rules that everyone had to have memorized. Rule number three: You must have at least two friends by the middle of the school year. And, as luck would have, I moved into town after the deadline.

The first day I was approached happened on my birthday. I remember being excited to eat some treat that my mom packed for my lunch. Three kids stood across from where I sat in the cafeteria - they eventually became familiar faces, it was always those three unless one was absent - and they had a very snobby expression. One might of have been snickering. Another snatched my bag from the table. He looked like a halfway inflated balloon after a birthday party.

They inspected my food, taking everything out one by one, then threw the empty bag at my face and announced that I had some disgusting germ-thing left in my bag and if anyone sat near me, I'd infect them with some nasty disease that only I had. The closest person to me was at least two arm's length away in either direction.

Everyday the closest person to me got farther and farther away as the three bullies developed their disease lie and added more reasons. Anyone absent due to sickness caught something from me. Breaking a bone was karma for feeling sorry for me.

Eventually I told my neighbor about it. I'm not sure why I told him and not my parents or a worker at the school, but that's what I did. He promised me he'd do something about it and three days later I was called to the office to talk about the bullying and identify who was at the core. The next day my teacher lectured us about bullying until our ears were falling off. It slowly died down but it never went away. The three kids caught me the following week to shout about the rudeness of telling on them. After that they only did things while no one was watching. At least it was better than it was before.

"Are you doing good?" my neighbor asked after a month.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you...ah…" I played with the hem of my shirt and looked away, realizing that I'd never known his name. "What's your name?"

He chuckled like he enjoyed watching my nervous habit. "It's Tsukishima Akiteru."


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't very active as a child so I clung to my baby fat a little longer than the kids in my grade. I've always had trouble waking up early for school and I was always slow at getting ready. Mother used to force me to try out at local sports teams but eventually gave up. If I wasn't trembling at the sight of taller, more aggressive kids then I was stuck in place as the ball came flying at me. I quit after a few practices every time. So I never joined a sports team. I went straight home where I helped my mom with chores around the house. On the weekends I got the mail and helped prepare meals. I imagine that she would've also had a rough time waking up if hadn't helped her.

I think the bullies would've had fun beating me when they found out I wasn't athletic. I wouldn't be able to fight back. The best I could've done was bit their arm. But they found out after they had to be silent about it. Sending a victim home with bruises wasn't the best way to bully them in secret. Instead they made me carry their stuff.

"It's really heavy," I said one day. I was carrying the halfway-inflated-balloon's backpack and all of their sports bags on their way to class. They gave me no choice.

"Join a sport, then." said Balloon.

The much skinnier boy next to him added, "You'll get stronger." as he patted his twig-like arm.

The advice didn't sound very kind. Really, it made me want to do the exact opposite. Perhaps that was the point.

The third boy scoffed. "Like he'd be any good at sports."

* * *

The in-secret bullying continued for the rest of the school year went onto fourth grade. They didn't take my lunch much anymore. Probably only once every few weeks. When they did take my lunch, it always happened on the days when I was the hungriest.

The one with twiggy arms took my lunchbox from the table and held it over his backpack. "How pathetic! He's not even going to protest! Why don't you at least try?" He moved the box way over my head, too far out of reach.

I didn't move. What was the point?

"Come on, boy. Try to get it." he said with a frown.

I wanted to cry but I knew I wouldn't stop if I did.

He lowered the box so that it was in front of my face. I could smell the fries that my mom packed for me. My stomach growled and I reached for it without thinking. Of course he'd pull it away. The invisible bystanders knew he would pull it away. I finally started crying.

The two boys laughed as though I'd told the funniest joke in the world. The boy with my food fell to the ground, clutching his sides and dropping the box in the process. Thinking back on it, I probably had enough time to grab it and run before the bullies had enough time to react. But I was too busy wiping down my nose with the neck of my shirt.

"What's so funny?" came a cold, flat voice. I didn't recognize the voice.

I dared look up and found that I didn't recognize the face either. He was tall and his glare was hard, but couldn't be much older than the bullies and I. He had sandy blond hair and had honey brown eyes behind his square glasses. He wore a simple white shirt with tan shorts, which he had one hand stuffed into the front pocket of. The other pocket had a phone peaking out that was connected to a set of headphones that sat around his neck.

"Who do you think you are?" Balloon asked. When the taller boy didn't answer boy, he shouted, "Answer me, four-eyes!"

Glasses frowned. "Answer me, chubby. I asked a question first."

Twig was the one to speak up. "This boy," he pointed thin finger at me, "is pathetic and has a gross face. He's joke!"

"Some people have quite the nerve," he sounded almost like he wished he was anywhere but there, though his glare was dangerous. "You know what I think? You're both as pathetic as him."

The third boy growled like a wild dog. "Who-"

"I'm Tsukishima Kei, to answer your question. Now give him back his lunch."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Wild-Dog shouted but Twig tossed me my box. I gave a gurgling noise when it hit my stomach. A moment of silence passed before the bully trio ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima takes a seat against the tree near the bench I'd been sitting on. He would've looked like he was sleeping if he wasn't toying with the cord of his headphones while he he ate his own lunch. There was no noise besides the leaves rustling in the wind and the crumpling of a sandwich bag as I ate. I could also hear my chewing, but he probably couldn't so it doesn't count.

During that time I couldn't stop thinking about the bullies. Really, I should've been happy that they left. They didn't have to go. Tsukishima probably wasn't going to tell anyone. They'll be back before the week is over to tease me about my gross face.

"Thanks," I said anyways. I stuffed the crust of the sandwich into the bag. Mom must've been in a rush that morning because she usually takes it off.

Tsukishima didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Ah, do you like cheesecake?" I asked.

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry."

He made weird hand gesture. It was some mix between _come here_ and _toss it_ so I decided to just hand it to him.

As I turned to leave, he pulled me down (he giggled when I squeaked) into an awkward hug. It was surprisingly warm and cozy, sure, but he seemed to not be sure of what to do with his arms. He chose to pat one hand on my back near my shoulder blades and, after having permission, the other playing with my hair.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" he whispered after several seconds passed.

It was then I burst into tears for the second time that day. When I calmed down I told him everything I thought was wrong with me. Because he was the first person my age to ever ask me what was wrong.

We were practically cuddling by the time lunch was over.

* * *

I spent as much time with him as I could after that. When I realized we were neighbors (it took maybe three days to figure it out), I visited him as often as I could. Cuddling became so common that we no longer needed a reason to do it. When we were in public we'd stand or sit closer than usual and (unconsciously, I'll add) sync our breathing and footsteps.

Then we developed nicknames. The first time I called him _Tsukki_ was in middle school. By then he had the reputation of caring for no one. There were rumors that he'd eventually toss me out into a garbage truck.

"Where's your lunch?" I asked as I set my bag on the table. I'd long since stopped using lunchboxes. The one from fourth grade left a pretty bad bruise.

Tsukishima shrugged. "I woke up late."

"Eh?! Tsukki!" I shouted, still standing. It seemed that everyone suddenly stopped to listen, but I kept on talking. "You could've at least brought something! I'll give you my sandwich and-"

"Shut up Yama, you're causing a scene." he said, glancing at the kids watching us.

"Sorry Tsukki!" I exclaimed, sitting down. "But my point still stands. Here's my sandwich and you're lucky I have a strawberry cheesecake."

Tsukki sighed but took the food with an smile unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

Behind me I heard a girl say, "At least he cares about people."

"You're wrong." another girl said. I imagine her shaking her head and the first girl frowning. "He cares about one person." I could almost feel her glancing at me.

It was that day when everyone knew Tsukki wouldn't toss me into the garbage.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturdays became our day. We don't remember how that happened but it's been established that the only set plan was to visit each other. Usually we decided to just lounge around after a long week of volleyball practice and hours of homework and studying.

The day I came to Tsukki was a cozy Saturday in late May. We were cuddling on his bed, sitting side-by-side against the pillows.

"Hey, Tsukki," I whispered.

He didn't respond immediately. For a moment I thought he was asleep. We'd both been going in and out of sleep the entire morning, so I wasn't too upset at the idea of having to wait.

Then he asked, "You want something?"

"Yeah, uh," I paused, looking for the right words. "I thought I should let you know that I'm panromantic."

Tsukki snorted. I knew he was grinning. "When did you go through a name change? It's nice to meet you Panromantic."

I chuckled. "Could you not?" I tried to sound upset, but it's really hard when you're joking.

"I'll try."

We fell back into friendly silence. Tsukki ran his hand through my hair, occasionally twirling a finger around the flyaway strands. I hummed a tune made up on the spot. My eyes were heavy before a minute passed like that.

"G'night Tsukki," And I was out before I heard his response.

* * *

Movies always make love confessions much more dramatic than they really are. They aren't really all that stressful. It's just a matter of when and how you'll do it.

Tsukki was never straightforward with how he felt unless you could catch him when he was tired. He was more open prior to what happened with Akiteru but it was still hard to get him to share his thoughts.

"I'm demiromantic," he said. We were at the park that day, sitting in the shade with our backs against the tall oak tree.

"Haven't heard of that." I murmured. "Mind explaining?"

He took a moment to respond. "It's when you don't fall in love until after you've developed an emotional bond."

I nodded. "You wanna go on a date later?"

Tsukki nodded.

Anyone who knew we we were dating would've thought it was a dumb middle school relationship or some kind of experiment. But the relationship continued past our high school years and never once did we stop loving each other.


End file.
